Drunk
by Supreme SR
Summary: This time it wasn't a prank, but an accident. Now with Hitsugaya super drunk and Matsumoto involved, things get weird when he's mentioning about her boobs being gorgeous, and alot more weirder things.


**A.N.: Hi again peoples! This is my second completed HitsuMatsu oneshot! Do please enjoy this fic since I've taken my time to write it just for you.**

**DRUNK**

Rangiku Matsumoto nervously walked through the night hallways up to the 10th division's office. She sensed she was in trouble, after hearing her captain shouting in the hell butterfly she received for her to report where she was now. She took in a gulp, trying to relieve herself, and slid the paper door open.

"Matsu -hic- motooo- o— oo-- ooo!" a small, scrawny boy slurred, turning his chair towards her.

Matsumoto was quite surprised. "Hitsugaya-Taicho, you sent for me?" she greeted, wondering about her captain's odd behavior.

Hitsugaya pointed an accusing, trembling finger at her. "You missy… -hic- are in BIG, BONZEY trouble! -hic- Trouble young lady … -hic-"

'_He never speaks like that.'_ She thought as she entered the office, closing the door behind her. Matsumoto's eyes then widened with realization. Oh-no, he found out about the sake. She started to sweat. "Yes sir?" she dared ask.

The kid then grabbed a green mug and slammed it down in front of him. She looked at it, confused.

"What do you see in the cup Matsumoto?" Her captain managed to finally speak regularly, though she could tell that he was struggling.

"Nothing Taicho." She answered.

"Exactly!" he screamed so loud, Matsumoto nearly jumped out of her robe. "You gave me, not tea, but sake! –hic- I don't drink sake! –hic- But I drank it anyway! -hic- But I gotta admit… it was pretty damn hottie hot hottie." Each 'hic' he made was like a blow to his face as he slumped lower on his chair from it. The effect was pressuring him down.

"I'm sorry Taicho, I must have mixed it up with mine." She explained.

"It don't matter baby! You're not pose' to get any sa—ki on any cir –hic- cumtances." His body swayed on his chair, his eyes getting lazy and automatically rolling around in clockwise direction.

'_Just a cup of sake gets him all loose._' She thought, feeling a bit guilty for her young captain to go through this, though she hated it even more that she thought it was funny, and cute.

She tried to chirp things up. "Don't worry Taicho!" she plastered a gleaming smile on her face. "The side effects won't last long, you just need some rest and tomorrow you'll be all better, well you'll probably have a headache, but it's—"

"Shadaaaap!" Hitsugaya snorted, jumping off his chair.

He staggered his way around his desk towards his lieutenant. "Dance wit me -hic- pretty girly. Dat's yer' punishment!" he demanded.

"Huh?" Matsumoto was shocked to see him actually wanting to dance, even if he was drunk. "Um… Yes Taicho."

"Call me Shiro-baby!" he ordered… in a sort of singing tone.

"Okay…" Matsumoto had to hold in a laugh at that one.

She took her captains hands as they started to spin around the office like idiots. Though, Matsumoto had to bend down to her knees. Hitsugaya was drowsily looking up at the ceiling, a pout of annoyance on his face.

"You're pretty boobs er' getting' in da way!" he protested, with a smirk coming on, "But they BIG beauties woman! Gorgeous –hic- just gorgeous."

Matsumoto blushed, embarrassed. She decided to ignore his compliment "Sorry." She mumbled, sucking up. Hopefully that helped a little.

Hitsugaya was making the music, singing the classic 'Beauty and the Beast' with his notes way off, and a hiccup coming in every sentence.

"Pick me up sexy!" Hitsugaya then ordered, after finishing the song.

"Excuse me?" Matsumoto asked, startled.

"Take me to bed with you!" he screamed, then loosing his balance and tipping over.

Matsumoto's eyes narrowed into marbles. "I think you're going a bit too far Tai--- Shiro." She said, scooping her short, drunk captain up before he fell to the floor, and carried him to the back of the office, where there was an extra bedroom.

Hitsugaya didn't quarrel, by the looks of it he was getting sleepy. Matsumoto had to hold in the urge to glomp him when he yawned and buried his face into her chest all by himself without her having to lure him in by force. He was just like an angelic baby that moment. She reached the bed and laid him under the covers, tucking him in.

"It seems its past your bedtime Shiro." She softly spoke. She bent down and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight now." She whispered.

"I ain't a baby no -hic- more." He grumbled, holding back another upcoming yawn. "N' you ain't my mommy, you're my wife now woman!"

A vein popped out of nowhere at that last phrase. Her captain sure had a mind of a pervert when he got loose.

Just before she got ready to leave, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. She turned to look at her captain, only to find her lips pressed against his. Just before she realized it, he cut it off, a light blush on his cheeks. "That's a thank you." He spoke, his scowl returning.

Even though Matsumoto knew that he was still drunk, there was still a part of him who was conscious enough to witness what just happened. She smiled at the thought. Yes, her captain was just unbearably adorable. She couldn't help but lie on the bed under the covers and snuggle up with him, her arms hugging his tiny body. She knew that his conscious part was all tense about this and that he would refuse to share a bed with anyone, but she had to take this one opportunity, it may never happen again.

"Why are you sleeping with me?" he asked, sounding less drunk now.

She only smiled and nuzzled her nose against his. "Well, I am your wife aren't I?" she teased.

His blush darkened as he hid his face in her chest. She was grateful for making the mistake of giving him sake, even though he had the mind of a true pervert.

She hugged him tighter for comfort, singing a lullaby, to put them both to sleep. They stayed in that very same position, all through the night.

And this would have never happened, if he hadn't gotten drunk.

**~End~**

**A.N.: I accept flames, since criticism and reading are some ways to improve on writing. So please review! :)**

~Supreme


End file.
